Twisted Fate
by Fruitloop-chan
Summary: Ellen was not sent to the Black Order by Cross, rather she was kept hidden in an isolated area where the Order nor the Earl will find her. When Cross, her "papa/second dad" left her alone to get the Order off his back. Ellen had an unexpected visitor in a snowy day and that visitor was non other than Tyki Mikk, The Noah of Pleasure. Rated M for safety. Fem!AllenxTyki Smutt
1. Chapter 1

**Fruitloop:** This was tempting really! I haven't read any TykixFem!Allen fictions and it made me want to make one! I read a fiction of them together and it was like no update for the last 2 years. I wanted to read moreeee but my brain decided, why not make one? and this was the birth of another fanfiction that this will be the first time I will write with *cough* sexualthemes. I will try my best to fight writers block

I will try ;^;

Well on with the story!

* * *

**Twisted Fate**

Chapter 1: Visitor

* * *

In a small little house on top of the hill that was covered by the forest lived a father and a daughter. The father was an over protective red haired man with a half mask over his right side face, he was also a famed General of the Black Order who went missing for almost four years. His name was Cross Marian. The daughter was a white haired teen who had short snow white hair and a bandage over her left eye and her entire left arm was also covered with bandages. Her silver eyes were like the moon and she also have pale cream skin. Her name was Ellen Walker. Once was a travelling clown and now she was the apprentice of the General.

She had learned a few important magic incantations for her protection thanks to her master.

"Ellen" The red haired man looked at the girl who was looking out the window watching the snow at it falls down to the earth. "Yes dad?" the girl said looking at him. The red haired man brushed his hair and sighed. He was planning on leaving her soon. The exorcists were hot on his trails and he was not letting his apprentice/adopted daughter to be found by the exorcists and join in the pointless war of the Earl and the Innocence.

Ellen blinked and tilted her head at him. Her visible eye has a tint of curiosity on it. "Dad?" Cross looked at her with worry.

Cross found her with the fourteenth's older brother, Mana Campbell which he changed his name to Mana Walker so that the Earl won't find him that easily. He watched them in the shadows as he promised the previous Fourteenth to watch over his brother while he was gone. Mana was a tricky man, he moved to one place to another not longer than a week.

Mana was hiding her for Ellen's sake to not involve her on the pointless idiotic war. Mana knew that she was the next Fourteenth Noah. He loved her very much and he will do everything just to protect her beloved adopted daughter. He knew that Mana won't lose another family member. Mana's last request and wish to him if ever he had passed away. Cross adopted her and protected her just like Mana did.

"I'm going to leave to England by tomorrow and I want you to stay put"

"EHH?!" The white haired girl exclaimed. "But why?" she whined.

Cross sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I won't be long, Ellen, I have to take care of business" he said. Ellen tilted her head again. "Business?" Cross patted her head. Cross needed to at least get the exorcists off his back, then go back home once it's done. "I promise I'll come back" The teen pouted and he could see that she was not amused. "Can I at least come with you, dad?" she crossed her arms and looked him in the eye. "It will be boring without you here" she pouted.

Cross smiled and shook his head. "Ellen, I know you wanted to come with me, but it's dangerous to where I'm going and I won't risk your life"

Ellen stared at him and deep inside of him, he knew that she was angry at him. He sighed again. This was going to be hard for him he thought as he looked at her daughter pouted even more and went to her room with a slam on the door. He looked at the window and lit a cigarette. He huff the smoke and took another look at the door to his daughter's room then back to the window.

The morning came and Ellen was still mad at him for leaving. His daughter was on the door and on her hands was his golem Timcanpy who was a size of a volleyball.

"Do you really have to go?" she said pouting.

Cross sighed and put his large luggage on the snowy ground. She approached her and hugged her tight. "I promised I'll come back" Ellen returned the hug and couldn't help but cry. Cross knew that she doesn't want to be alone but he has to do this. For her sake.

"Now, idiot, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone okay?"

Ellen nodded and pouted as Cross released her from his hug.

He then picked up his luggage and slowly walked towards the dark covered forest where he looked back at the little house and saw Ellen still on its door.

There's no turning back now…

* * *

Ellen looked at her dad as he disappeared from the mass of the white snowy forest. She sighed and couldn't help to hold Timcanpy tight. She wondered when Cross will go back home. She closed the door behind her and locked it. She then looked for a book to read just to pass the time.

Cross had collected books with stories on it and some were basic knowledge for her to learn. Which she was thankful for her second father.

The golden golem flew and shrinks his size to a smaller one and landed to her hair and nested there comfortably. She giggled and found a book on her liking. She went to the green sofa near the fireplace and sat and began reading. A few hours later, a few hours of reading, there was a knock on the door.

'Strange' she thought as she eyed the door. The knocking continued. She slowly stood up and put the book on the sofa. The stranger outside was still knocking on the door.

"Coming!"

She looked at the window and saw a snow storm outside. No wonder the banging on the door was loud. It was very cold outside.

She opened the door and saw a man with a top snow covered hat. He was tall that Ellen had to look up just to see his face. He had a dark wavy hair and brown stunning eyes. He was also tanned and judging from his features, he was foreign. On his left cheek just under his eye was a beauty mark. When the man smiled at her, her heart skipped a beat for the first time.

One word Ellen could describe him

Handsome

"Good evening miss, c-can I g-go i-in?"

Ellen blinked and realized that she was day dreaming and the man in front of her must be freezing. "O-oh! I'm sorry!" she said blushing in bright pink. "P-please come in" she gestured inside and the man's smile never faded. "T-thank you so much menina" he said as he entered the house. He removed his top hat and looked at her. "I thought that I was going to die from the snow storm outside" he said and put the hat down to the nearest table. Ellen sighed and went to the sofa to retrieve the book she was reading. "What were you doing outside in a snow storm, sir?" Ellen asked politely as she looked at the man in front of her. Judging from how the way he dressed, he seemed to be a noble from a high class society with the fancy suit and the top hat. What was he doing in a forest anyway? There's no way a man like him, will be out in a forest. The man sighed and brushed off some of the snow on his black coat.

"I was looking for my niece and got lost"

Ellen raised a brow. "You are looking for your niece in a forest?" she said sarcastically.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "She left me in the city below" he said. "She was angry at me when I didn't buy her, her favorite candies and I saw her just ran through the forest"

If the man's niece was on the forest, then… she might be dying from the cold!

"That's terrible! She must be freezing outside!" she said wariness. The man sighed and rubbed his head. "Knowing my niece, she probably tricked me and she's now in a comfy warm little inn" he said in a flat tone. 'How can he be so sure about that?' she thought. He then looked at her and raised a brow.

"What?" Ellen looked at him as he eyed her very being that sent shivers down her spine.

The man smiled and moved to where the sofa was and sat there. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this, if I may ask?" he asked changing the subject of the discussion but he was never leaving his sight on her. He was like a predator eyeing his prey's every move. One wrong move and she might be in big trouble.

Her master always warned her that she shouldn't let anyone enter the house but this man was freezing to death and Mana always told her to help those who were in need of helping. She won't let her guard down. She has to be careful.

"I live here" she said looking away as she put the book back to the bookshelf.

"Oh?" he said and she could still feel his stare on her. "Away from the town? Where is your family?" he said and she turned around and stared at him. "Why are you asking so many questions?" she said flatly. The man laughed and looked at her. "I'm just curious" he said as he smirked. "For a beautiful girl living in a place like this, alone"

She sighed and went to her room to get a blanket for the stranger. She looked at her window and saw that the snow storm was getting stronger. On her head Timcanpy buried himself deeper on her hair. He might be feeling cold because of the weather. She smiled a little and she then exited the room and eyed the stranger on the sofa. He was rubbing both of his hands to keep himself warm. She threw the blanket on him and he seemed to catch it with ease.

"You're going to sleep in that sofa, the snow storm won't be leaving any time soon" she said then prepared some hot chocolate for the stranger and also for her. Once she was done, she placed the cup at the table near the stranger. "I hope that this is enough… I don't have anything else" she smiled at the stranger.

He smiled back at her. "Thank you, menina" he said to her and Ellen blushed a little. "If you're hungry, there is a couple of bread in the table"

The man chuckled and she looked at him. "What's so funny?" she said with a little annoyance in her tone. "Nothing, menina. You seemed tensed." The man took a sip on the hot chocolate then looked at her. "This is good" he smiled. Ellen pouted and blushed. She immediately sat on the chair in front of the stranger and took a sip on her cup.

"What brings you here?" she asked. "You seemed to be foreign" the man sighed. "Me and my niece were just passing by" he said. "You see, she likes to taste all the candies around the world, I know it's ridiculous" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "She hasn't tasted the candy of the village yet" he sighed.

Ellen smiled and couldn't help the feeling to be more uncomfortable on the stranger.

"I've been wondering, menina" he said and looked her in the eye. "Where did you get that thing on your head?" he asked as he pointed Tim on her head. Ellen blinked. "Oh, you mean him?" she smiled. She needed an excuse story for Tim. Her Master/dad told her that she must not tell to anyone that Tim was living with him or her. She knew that he was hunted by people especially debt collectors and the golem was a dead giveaway. Master and his big amount compiled debts. Someday that will end his life for sure. She mentally sighed. "He was just like you, just passing by and stuck with me in this snow storm" she held the golem on her hands. "Isn't that right?" she smiled.

Tim stared at her for a moment then nodded. Looking at the stranger, he seemed to know Tim.

"Oh?" the stranger raised a brow. "Is that so?" he said. There was a moment of silence. Did he saw through her lie? Her poker face was unbreakable. He was frowning and that glare holds too much suspiciousness on it. A few more moments of glaring the man smiled and deep inside Ellen mentally sigh in relief. 'Thank goodness'

She looked at the clock and found out that it's already seven in the evening. She has to wake up early tomorrow. She slowly stood up. "I'm sorry that I couldn't accompany you this evening, I have to wake up early tomorrow" she smiled at him. The stranger raised a brow.

"If you excuse me" she smiled. "If you want anything, you could knock at my door"

She retreated back to her room. She was not going to stick around with a stranger in the house especially when that stranger was a man. But it was true that she needed to wake up early by tomorrow. She has to restock her food.

She locked her room and tight and reinforced it with magic. She then went to her bed. Timcanpy snuggled on her chest.

"Good night Tim" she smiled and said as she closed her eyes.

On her mind, she was thinking that she might be rude on the stranger. A light blush on her cheeks and she couldn't help but feel bad on leaving the stranger alone.

* * *

The Noah of Pleasure was not amused. First of all, the Ninth child, Road Camelot left him in a forest far away from town. He couldn't help it, he was reading a book and it was a good book till his niece ruined his reading session. She wanted to play with him because she was bored and when he didn't agreed to play with her, she decided to dump him in this place. Now he was stuck here in a forest far away from town or civilization and even worst because it began snowing and a storm coming. Sure he was the Noah of Pleasure, he could just ignore the snow. But it's already in the middle of the night and he was lost in the forest.

But he was lucky to find a shelter just from a far and he was even luckier to find a beautiful girl. He smirked at this. She was beautiful and her beauty was breath taking, such a rare beauty indeed. When she saw him, she was blushing and it was cute. For some reason, the Noah inside him was jumping in joy and ecstasy.

Now he wondered. Why was a beautiful girl like her doing in an isolated place like this?

When the girl welcomed him to her home, gave him a blanket and served him a cup of hot chocolate. She was a kind girl and her beauty she looked like an angel spawn before him. He will remind himself to thank Road later.

He noticed that she was nervous and the blush on her face didn't left her angelic face.

He was amused. Yes very amused.

When he noticed the golden golem of General Cross, nested on her head. His curiosity sparked. Why was the General's golem ended up here of all places?

The girl said that the golem just stumbled upon the house by accident. So that means, the general was around the area?

He mentally smirked. Yes he was lucky. Karma was on his side.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't accompany you this evening, I have to wake up early tomorrow"

Tyki snapped from his thoughts and blinked. It was too early for her to sleep. He wanted to talk to her and to get to know her. She was the only human girl that made him and his inner Noah jumped in excitement.

"If you excuse me" she smiled and walk to the door of her room. "If you want anything, you could knock at my door" she smiled at him.

He nodded but deep inside his mind, he was disappointed to himself. When she closed the door, he looked at the window as the storm continued to rage.

He had to wait.

He has to earn her trust first.

Don't mess this up he reminded himself.

TBC

* * *

**Fruitloop: Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Fruitloop: OMG thank you so much for the favs and follows! X3

MaxAngelofDeath Well, to tell ya honestly, I like the poker pair a lot XD But its rare nowadays. and I just follow on my themes so its rare for me to do the "couple" things. *insert nervous laugh here*

everyone: Thank you so much for the support everyone I love ya all!

* * *

**Twisted Fate**

Chapter 2: Quality Time (Part 1)

* * *

It was five in the morning and Ellen opened her eyes. Tim was still on her chest, sleeping. She couldn't help but smile at the little golem. "Tim" she said. "Wake up" she put a finger on the little golem's head, tapping him. The golem looked at her and a few minutes he flapped his wings. With a smile on her face she gently hold the golem and brushed his head "Ready to go to the town Tim?" she asked him and the golem nodded and flapped his wings again in confirmation.

She then pulled herself out of bed and went to get a hot bath before going to the town. About thirty minutes she was done and immediately put warm winter clothes and boots. She had a white long winter jacket that has two white puff balls dangling where the jacket is locked and her hood were covered with a light yellow somewhat dirty white fur line. Once she was done, she opened the door and to what surprised her was the stranger. He was wide awake and he seemed to be looking at the only photo frame in the room. She was expecting him to be asleep in this hour. Maybe he just wake up early because of the cold?

He seemed to notice her as he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Good Morning Menina, did you sleep well?"

Ellen smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, I slept like a log last night. How about you, s-?"

"Please call me Tyki" he said and his smile never left his face. "Sir makes me sound like an old person"

Ellen giggled. "Did you sleep well last night, mister Tyki?" she said and she could swear that Tyki's eyes gleamed gold then back to his chocolate brown eyes. Was it just a trick of the light?

"No need for formalities, my dear" he said. "Just call me Tyki and yes, I did sleep well, thank you for asking" he smiled and put down the picture. Ellen smiled. "May I know the name of the beautiful girl who just saved me from the cold?"

Ellen blushed yet again and looked at the floor. "Ellen… Ellen Walker"

Tyki chuckled. "So… um… Tyki? I'm going to the town, maybe you want to come with me, maybe find your niece there?" she asked but didn't look at him.

"I would love to, menina~"

* * *

In the town

Ellen and Tyki were walking together in the town. Her hood was up and only the half of her face could be seen. She was also holding an empty basket. Timcanpy was hiding on her pocket. Tyki was beside her, following her. She could feel the stares that were drilling on her head. When she looked around, many girls were staring at her. What did she do wrong this time? Even though her hood was up, she could still feel the stares. She was holding up her sneezes too which means that she was being talked about. She really hated stares and glares, it reminded of her of her childhood when she hasn't met her adopted father Mana yet. Remembering the past, she walked aimlessly. But Tyki snapped her to reality.

"Why hide your face menina?"

Ellen blinked and looked at Tyki. "Force of habit, I guess?" True, it was a habit for her. Mana did give her a jacket as a first gift to her on her birthday, the day when he decided to adopt her. Now that her reddish brown hair turned white, she had to hide it. After all, people were judgmental and she might be in big trouble.

Tyki chuckled. "What's so funny?" Ellen pouted. Tyki looked at her and his smirked never left his face. "Nothing, menina" he said. Ellen stared at him. Didn't he have a niece to find? "Aren't you going to look for your niece?"

"My niece is just around here somewhere, she'll just pop out if she wanted to" he smirked. "Why Menina? Do you not want my company?" he said and by looking at his face, she could clearly see the man's pretended-to-be hurt expression.

Ellen shrugged and couldn't help be annoyed. "Not that I don't want your company, but family comes first you know" Tyki frowned and Ellen could swear the hint of annoyance in those eyes.

"TYKIIII!~"

Ellen blinked and saw a girl ran towards Tyki and hugged him on the neck. The girl was wearing a white blouse and a purple skirt and on her hand was a pink umbrella with a pumpkin head on top, she seemed to be a twelve year old girl, but judging from her eyes, it tells age. "See, I already told you, she will just pop out if she wanted to"

"Nee nee Tyki who is this?" the little girl said with excitement as she looked at her. She could feel even more uncomfortable. Instincts telling her not to trust this girl and she should ran for it. Something about her was not right. "Aren't you a shy one?" the girl said as she slowly goes to her. She was in deep thought and she didn't even notice that Tyki's niece pull down her hood revealing her white hair and her visible mercury eye.

The people around them started to stare at her even more.

"Angel"

"The rumored angel!"

"So it's true!"

People started to gather around her. The crowd was going closer and closer to her. Their hands were reaching out for her. She could hear Tyki called out of her but couldn't hear him because of the crowd's ranting.

"Angel blessed us"

"Bless us"

They repeat those words like a mantra. Why are these people calling her angel? Their eyes full of greed. She was now surrounded, what should she do now? There was no way to escape. She couldn't fight them or hurt them. Master has told her not to hurt innocent people. From her pocket, Timcanpy flew and bared his sharp teeth on the people like a guard dog. The crowd slowly backed away because of the angry golem.

Ellen picked and collected herself up and ran towards her home. Tim soon followed her from behind.

* * *

Tyki watched at his Ellen fled from the crowd. He could see fear on her eye. Now the question is… Why did the crowd just go after her all of the sudden? By the looks of her, she was surprised and this was the first time she experience this… event.

There was a man not too far from him. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me" The man looked at him with his emerald eyes. "May I ask why you are calling the girl, rumored angel?" Tyki asked.

The man chuckled and patted his shoulder. Tyki held the urge to just kill the human in front of him. "Ya see lad, there was a priest that visited here not too long ago and he was searching for that angel, a girl with the appearance of an angel, with her white snow hair and mercury eyes" he said. "He said that she blesses people with a good life and luck in the future, for she was sent by god" Tyki's eyebrow twitched.

An exorcist?

An exorcist making fake rumors?

"Nee, Tyki" He looked at her. "There are exorcists here" she was pointing at to where the exorcists were. There were two exorcists and a finder shadowing the two exorcists. One exorcist had a long raven blue hair while the other exorcist was a red head with an eye patch. Are they going to get her? He didn't felt any Innocence on her or near her for that matter…

Road was smiling at him. "Are you worried about her Tyki?"

He eyed the ninth child with annoyance. It was because of her. She ruined his plan to spend at least a day on Ellen to get to know her more to earn her trust. "Don't tell me" she even smiled even more. "You like her, don't you?" she giggled. Tyki still eyed her and his eyebrows were twitching. "You really like her!" she said with a happy and joyful voice. "You really really like her!" she sang. "Nee, Tyki, she's pretty and cute! You should totally go for her!" she was twilling and she was putting her hand on her face. Comically, Road had hearts in the background "I bet your babies will be cute!~ I'll be an auntie! And Papa will be an uncle and Millinie will be a granpa! Kyaaaaa!~"

Tyki twitched on Road's fantasy world.

True, Tyki would like that idea, but it was too soon and he just met the girl for goodness sake.

"What are you waiting for Tyki, go after her!~" the ninth child said as she pouted to him.

He sighed. This was going to be a long day for him. But for the sake of his Ellen. He turned around and walked through the vast forest to find her house again but this time with Road by his side.

When they arrived at her home, Tyki knocked at the door. After a few minutes of waiting, the door slowly opened making a tiny hole on the side and he saw her. She was sad and something was troubling her.

"May I come in menina?" he said and gave her a soft smile.

TBC

* * *

Fruitloop: Thank you so much for reading! and I will write the next chapter longer XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Fruitloop: **Thank you so much for the support everyone! You don't know how much this means to me! :D

Thank you so much for the favs and follows!

MaxAngelOfDeath: I shall think about that! :DD That idea will be great! and yes another fellow Poker Pair fan! *high fives* I'm not much of a Yullen fan but I'm a Laven fan~ The two of them are super cute!~ *insert heart here please*

: Well, we shall never know~ *insert chuckling noise here*

Now on with the story!

Again thank you so much guys for the support!

* * *

**Twisted Fate**

Chapter 3: Quality Time (Part 2)

* * *

On the city was a man that was wearing glasses and a black priest like attire. His red brick color jacket like cloak was danced in the air as he walked through the crowd blending in it.

He was just around the city, searching for her. Yes, he was searching for her. A very special and precious girl, for almost 16 years after she disappeared into thin air but was seen yet again. About a year ago when one of the finders of the Order had reported the missing General, General Cross, was spotted and was traveling with a white haired girl that looked like the young version of _her_.

He had to go out and search for her!

He could remember her oh so clearly, those silver blue eyes, too bad that her hair turned from reddish brown to snowy white, but it made her even more desirable, she looked even more pure. Just remembering and thinking of her gave him shivers down his spine.

The Heart was worried about her. The Heart felt something bad was going to happen to its favorite.

He felt her presence here in the city. He was so close to get a hold of her again. He tried calling out for her but something was blocking him. Breaking the signal and the cause was a powerful magic that even he can't break through. He only knew one person who ever can do this. A powerful magician that has been a torn on his side for many years. Croiss Marian. He gripped his hands as the knuckles turned white.

He will find a way. That magician will not ruin his and the Heart's plan. He had spread rumors around the town about a girl that has a snow white hair and mercury eyes. He had spread rumors of her being an angel that could grant to those who found her "Luck and Blessings from the heaven". Just like what he had done all those years ago. When he had cornered _her_ and forced her to synchronize with the Innocence.

It was the order of the Heart.

_A white like creature stood in front of the hooded figure. Its eyes were green and on his chest adored the cross like petal that shines its greenish hue glow. His skin was deadly white. Literally. That had almost had cracks on some parts of the body._

"_The Heart is worried about you_"

It was the only way to protect her from the Noah Family.

"_Get away from me!_"

It was the only way to protect her from the Fourteenth.

"_It's for your own good_"

The man hitched a breath, he could feel Innocence just around the corner. He looked around the crowd and saw the Exorcists as they seemed to be going through the vast forest…

He grinned.

* * *

Ellen looked at him with a distant eye. "What do you want Tyki?" He mentally sighed and gave her a small soft smile. "I'm here to apologize for what my niece did" he said to her. She looked at him with a surprised looked at her face. "Nee nee, I'm sorry that I took off your hood, Ellen" Road said as she appeared in front of him. "I was just curious"

Ellen gave Road a soft smile. "It's alright, I'm just not too comfortable with too many people around me, it makes me feel uneasy"

Tyki looked at her curiously. "Is this not the first time that it happened to you?" he asked. Ellen shook her head. "This was the first time I experience it" Ellen sighed and opened the door for them.

"Please come in" she smiled but her sight was distant.

Road and Tyki entered. Tyki have observed that Ellen's focus wasn't there. It was like she was remembering something in the past. He had noticed that she was gripping lightly on her left arm. He slowly reached for her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little from his touch and looked at him.

"Are you alright menina?" He asked.

Ellen was silent then nodded a little and smiled at him. "I'm fine, Tyki" she said. He could clearly saw sadness on her eye. "It's nothing"

He was worried. What had happen to her to make her act this way? Did it involved on why her left sde of her face and left arm covered with bandages?

Road hugged his Ellen and glee in delight. He bet that Road was trying to lighten up her mood.

"My name is Road by the way, Road Camelot" she said and smiled. "Nee, nee, Ellen-chan right?" Ellen blinked and looking at his niece with curiosity. "Since you are alone in this house~ would you like to come live with us?"

Both Tyki and Ellen blinked at Road's offer. Tyki's eyebrows twitched at what ninth child just said. 'What the hell are you thinking Road?!' he mentally said and protest as he looked at the ninth child. The ninth's child smile had a hidden motive on it and Tyki doesn't like it one bit. Surprisingly Ellen giggled but he could see a tint pink on her cheeks. "Sorry Road…" she held Road's head with a pat. "This is my home"

"Ehhhh?" Road whined. "But it's too small!" Road said with a pout. "A girl like you shouldn't live in a place like this. You deserve more!"

"Road, that's enough" he said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Awww~ But Tyki I always wanted a big sister~ Please Ellen~" In Ellen's expression, Tyki could have sworn he saw sweatdrops forming on her face. "Road, stop that, you are making her uncomfortable" he said and Road pouted as she slowly looked at him. "But Tyki!" Tyki grabbed Road on her collar and dragged her back a little, giving Ellen a little space of privacy. "I'm so sorry about her, menina" he said and apologized to Ellen. "She can be really…" he looked at Road for a moment and to Ellen. "…High"

"There's no need to apologize, Tyki" she said and gave him a smile. "Young children are really hyper so I understand" she giggled and the wariness on her posture relaxed

"Nee, Ellen~" Road said as she was still in Tyki's hold. Road was pointing at the picture frame near the fire place which he looked a while ago. "Who is that you're with, in the picture?" she asked tilting her head. Ellen looked at the only picture frame in the house and smiled. "That's my father, Mana"

"Mana?" Road asked.

Ellen giggled. "Yeah, he was a kind man, the best dad in the world if I must say" Looking at her eye again, Tyki could see that her mind wondered off again in the past. She snapped out of her trance and looked at them.

"Oh, would you like some coffee or hot chocolate?" she said and turned around but he immediately put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He already knew that she was running out of supplies. "There's no need to worry, we were just here to know and check on you if everything is alright" He could see the blush on Ellen's face and couldn't help but smile at the back of his head.

"Tyki…" Ellen was blushing so much. She looked away and Tyki just chuckled out of amusement.

"Dawwww~ You two are just adorable!~" Both of them looked at Road and he couldn't help but to twitched. "Ellen and Tyki sitting on a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Road sang and Ellen's face was red as a tomato. Tyki heave a sigh and put his hand on his forehead. "Road stop!"

Road giggled and smiled mocking him to his core.

"He walked towards Road and grab her" He then looked at Ellen who was still holding her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, menina" Tyki apologized again but His Ellen was still embarrassed at Road's teasing, she was not aware on what was happening around her. Holding his niece, Tyki immediately went to the door and looked at her again. "Sorry again, menina but we have to go, I guess… see you tomorrow?" he said and smiled to her.

Ellen looked at him and slowly nodded.

"Get some rest, menina, I'll bring you to dinner tomorrow"

"Eh?! Wh-"

Tyki smiled at her. "Good day and always stay safe, Ellen"

He slowly closed the door with a very wide grin on his face.

TBC

* * *

Fruitloop: Thank you for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Fruitloop**: I apologize for not uploading! I'm so sorry! I've been sick and well, I have to take care my mom. Hope you guys didn't wait so long!

Thank you so much for supporting me and also the stories I'm really grateful~ Thank you for the favs, reviews and the follows!~ Hope you guys continue on what you are doing and hope you guys have a very awesome day :D

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Twisted Fate**

Chapter 4: Quality Time (Part 3)

* * *

Sitting on the cozy sofa, Ellen looked at Timcanpy on her hands. The golden golem looked at her and tilts his head to his master. "Say Tim…" she said to her companion. "What do you think of them?" she asked referring to the two people she just met. "They seemed to be nice people, don't you think?"

Tim was still for a second and nodded. She smiled. She trusted Tim and his judgment. Tyki Mikk was nice and couldn't help but blush as she remembered his smile. What was happening to her? She shook her head and gone back to reality. She looked to the golem and saw him tilt his head again.

"I'm alright Tim" she said and smiled. It was really awkward to think of the man in a random time. She couldn't help the feeling on her heart. What was she thinking? She was a freak. If he saw her curse left eye and her left hand, he will leave her in a heartbeat. She looked at the bandaged left hand. It was because of this deformed left hand that people hated her that her real birth parents left her in the cold world. But she was glad that she met her adoptive father, Mana and her second father, Cross. They were the best fathers that a girl could have. Even though that Cross was a pain in the ass, he was still a good father. He even thought Ellen on how to protect herself and some magic spells. Mana was the one who thought her how to be a lady and always be polite. Reminiscing through her past, Ellen couldn't help but smile.

There was a knock on the door.

Ellen looked at it and signaled Tim to hide inside her room. She slowly opened the door but only opened it a little and saw a man with red hair just like her master and an eye patch over his right eye. He was wearing a bandana and a Black like attire with the Cross like Rose was placed on the chest. Where did she saw that symbol before?

"STRIKE!" The red head shouted and she could have sworn that his visible emerald eye was sparkling. Comically, the red head's eye became a heart.

"Eh?" Ellen was shocked to see the guy's expression and feel so disturbed.

"What's your name Miss?" the red head asked as he zoomed in closer to her. "The rumors were true, you really look like an angel!~" Ellen blinked and was planning to shut the door on the red head's face. But was stopped when she looked at the red head's companion which has a sword on his left. This spelled trouble.

"Baka Usagi" the red head's companion said.

"Yuu~ Don't distract me~"

"I already told you not to call me that Baka Usagi!"

"Umm…" Ellen looked at the red head not letting go of the door. The red head and his companion started fighting. She looked at the Rose Cross one last time and remembered something that her papa once said.

_Little Ellen was finishing her push up exercise and saw her papa with a sheet of paper._

_She looked at it and saw a Rose Cross Symbol._

"_What's that papa?"_

_Cross looked at her with a sad expression and pointed at the drawing._

"_This is the symbol of the Black Order, if you see people wearing this on their chest, don't approach them or even talk to them, they are dangerous and they will find anyone that is capable on fighting in their sick war"_

Now she remembered. They were Exorcists of the Black Order. Cross had told her about them and she has to stay away from them as much as possible. "May I help you?" she said to the exorcists making them stop from what they were doing and fighting about.

The red head dusted himself off of imaginary dust. "Yes, have you seen this man?" The red head pulled a picture of Cross on his pocket. She looked at it for a few seconds and looked back at him. "Sorry, I haven't seen this man" she said a lie.

"Don't pretend that you don't know Moyashi"

"Moyashi?"

"It means beansprout"

"What?!" Ellen glared at the red head's companion and nicknamed him she-male. The she-male snorted and pulled out a picture of her and Cross when they were still travelling. She could remember that place in the picture. It was taken from India. Did the Black Order really follow them around? It's so creepy in so many levels.

"You see miss, this man…" the red head pointed at the picture of Cross. "…has been missing for years and we were wondering if you knew where he is now"

Ellen looked at the red head. "I don't know where he is now, I haven't even seen him in months" she said and lied again.

The red head looked at her and his emerald eye was observing her. Like he can see through her soul. "Mind if we check in your house?" the red head said with a smile on his face.

"Do you have a search warrant?" Ellen said and raised her eyebrow.

"Look Moyashi, if you won't let us go inside I will sl-"

Ellen closed the door immediately and locked it. These men were desperate and she knew that they won't leave her alone until she will tell Cross' whereabouts. She was not going to tell, for the sake of Cross. She saw Timcanpy flew and landed on the table. "Tim, let's go" The golem flew towards her and she went to her room and grabbed her jacket and some pocket change. She could hear the exorcists banging on the door. She pry open the window and the same time she heard the door being smashed. She hastily escaped the exorcists and ran towards the town once again while putting her hood and jacket.

Unknown to her, a figure of white was watching her from a far.

She ran and ran till she got to the town again. She put her hood up and started to look for a cheap inn. Stay away from them. That's what her papa told her. If an exorcist knocked to their door, run and hide and as much as possible don't get caught. She found an inn and entered it. She hoped that Tyki won't go to her house tomorrow, if he does he might be in a lot of trouble and it will be all her fault.

* * *

Tyki was in the White Ark wondering aimlessly as he thought. The Earl hasn't given him a mission yet so he was free for today and hope that he was free for tomorrow. If not… He might cancel the dinner he promised to her. He breathes in deep and let out a heavy sigh.

"Ah, Tyki-pon!"

Tyki blinked and looked at the Earl. "I haven't seen you yesterday, where have you been?" The Earl asked and tilted his head. Tyki crossed his arms. "Road dumped me in some town and won't let me use one of her doors"

The Earl nodded in understanding. It was an awkward moment for them, the Earl seemed to be caught in some daze and Tyki had an urge to snap the Earl from his daze. "Umm… Earl? Do you want anything from me?"

The Earl snapped on his daze and Tyki wondered on why he was in a state. It's not that normal to see the Earl being absent minded and all.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all~" The Earl said as he gestured Tyki to just ignore him. Tyki was about to asked the Earl if he had a new mission or something but he heard different…

"Oh, I have heard an interesting news from Road~" he clapped.

Tyki stared at the Earl and noticed his grin widen. "It seems you found an interesting person indeed~"

Tyki blinked. He rubbed his forehead. Did Road just told the Earl about Ellen? Why was the Earl so interested on her? She's just a human… A special one for him at least. "What did Road tell to you, if I may ask Earl?"

The Earl chuckled childishly and could have sworn that on his eyes were sparkles.

Earl what are you hiding? He thought.

The Earl just ignored him and left him without a clue on what was on his mind.

So the Earl just wanted to check if he was back and what did Road told him? Now he was curious. He sure hope that the news that him meeting Ellen won't reach his brother's ears.

Road's news means trouble

There was a slam of a door that echoed through the Ark.

"LITTLE BROTHER!"

He spoke too soon.

TBC

* * *

Fruitloop: Thank you so much for reading! :3


End file.
